Dramione, Drabble Form
by LauLizS
Summary: "Don't you dare kiss me, Draco Malfoy." "You want me to, though, don't you?" / Just whatever little one to three shots come into my mind. All Dramione, all the time. *clicks tongue, winking* WARNING: FLUFF IS TO BE EXPECTED. It's spreading... It's... It's EVERYWHERE. Oh, but it's so cute...
1. Insanity?

She sometimes wondered about him. Things like, he IS sane, right? He hasn't completely lost his mind? She wondered the same things about herself. It started with a simple kiss. Her lips merely brushed his softly, and it was meant to tease, not to mean anything. It could have even been meant to irritate him, it was so emotionless.

The next kiss, though, he started. She had simply been walking down the hall, on her way to the Great Hall for lunch, when the back of her robes was tugged, and she stumbled backward. Dropping the book she'd been carrying, she was flung behind a curtain, then hit the wall. He stood there in front of her, towering over her, pinning her arms to the stone wall. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, the blonde boy's lips were touching hers - only touching. He ran his lips gently back and forth once across hers, the delicate touch making her unwillingly shudder.

"Like that, Granger?" His voice was low, quiet.

Before she could respond (not that she was even sure she could), his lips crushed hers, and the change almost frightened her. Almost. Mostly, it made her mind fuzz out. So thier lips continued moving together, her fingers tangling in his all-too-perfect hair. He licked her lips slowly, then pulled back. Smoothing down his hair, he emerged from the curtain, and began casually striding down the hall.

"Scared, Malfoy?" she muttered to herself.

She pushed aside the curtain, and picked her book up, restarting her path to the Great Hall.

* * *

They never mentioned what they did outside of when they did it. Sneaking off every day to find a private place to snog, sometimes locking lips slowly, smiling into each kiss, sometimes having it be fierce, each fighting to stay in control.

Before and after (and sometimes in the middle) of each little meeting, they might say something, but what they said was hardly ever important. It all consisted of hellos and name sayings and goodbyes. Nothing even interesting.

One of these days, she demanded to know what the hell he thought he was doing, to which he responded, "This," briskly bending down to toyingly press his lips to hers, then to her cheek, then to right below her ear. Moving back to capture her lips again, he grinned, pushing a hand back through her hair, gathering a fistful at the nape of her head. She wanted to pull away and say, "I don't want to do this anymore." But that would be a lie. She wanted to push him away and call him foul names, like it should be between them. But she couldn't. She wanted to tell him she hated him, hated him with evey miniscule fiber of her being. But that would be the worst lie of all. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she really did. But that was impossible. For one, he never let her lips alone long enough for her to say anything. For another, how could she leave her heart on her sleeve like that, knowing not in a million years would he actually love her back? He did love her. He wouldn't admit it to even himself, but it was true.

* * *

Then came a night when it happened. The kiss had been surprisingly soft, and he took his time holding her. She felt like he was never going to let her go, ever, and she didn't care. She actually hoped he wouldn't. He took his lips off hers, leaning thier forheads together. He kept his eyes closed, breathing slowly as he could, trying to relax himself. He was truely nervous, completely and undoubtedly terrifyed. Tenitively stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes opened, and chrome met chocolate. Not wanting to see her reaction, his eyelids drooped again. And then he whispered it. It was almost inaudible, and his voice was low, but every word he said rang through her head, and she smiled.

"I love you."

The way he said it, he sounded so unsure, almost as if he was asking himself if it was true. So he said it again, eyes open, more determined, totally sure.

"I love you. I love you, Granger."

She kissed him, only for a second. And then she said the same thing, wanting to laugh at how serious he looked (but at the same time wanted to cry, he was so sinscere).

"I love you, too, Malfoy."

"You know what?" He was grinning now.

"I don't."

"I think we're both insane."

"Me too."

"Well, as long as we agree on it, there's no problem, is there?" And with that, his lips were on hers, and it felt so completely right.

* * *

**And there. The first of these little things. I love writing fluff, I just can't help it...**

**3**


	2. Just Say Never Stop

"Don't kiss me, Draco Malfoy." Still slowly retreating, my back hit cold stone. "Don't you dare."

"You want me to, though, don't you?"

I swallowed as he stepped closer, leaning his hands on either side of my head on the wall behind me.

"Say no if you want me to stop," he murmured, shocking me when the tip of his tongue flicked my nose. My mouth fell open and the breath I took was surprisingly ragged. I was, admittedly, scared. Of what, I wasn't sure, but it wasn't Malfoy's close proximity. I think. Looking back... it might've been. My heart was pounding, anticipation tearing at my stomach. Was... was I excited? Surely not.

His soft lips brushed up and down my jaw, eventually stopping at my ear. His hot breath tickled, and he whispered, "All you have to do is say no." He pressed his lips to the hollow beneath my ear, then said, lips not leaving my skin, "Or yes." His teeth grazed my ear slowly, and I cursed myself for not being able to contain a shiver. "Or never," he continued, kissing the corner of my mouth, "_stop._"

Then his lips were playing with mine, and my thought process literally froze. I'm pretty sure my mind just shut down. But it started up again a moment later, working in hyper speed. Everything was suddenly annoyingly slow. His hands glided down my arms, the touch bringing me goosebumps, then snaked around my waist, one hand sliding under my shirt and touching the skin on my back.

_Faster, idiot Slytherin._

"Faster?" he muttered into my mouth, jerking my body against his, so there was suddenly absolutely no space between us.

I... said that out loud?

"What?" I breathed, eyes locking with glinting steel when he pulled back to look at me.

"You said it," he breathed back.

"Apparently."

Chuckling under his breath, Malfoy moved to press his lips lightly to mine, waiting for me to do something back.

And so I did. My hands found their way to his hair, and I dove into the kiss, my tongue sneaking into his mouth. He responded eagerly, one hand slipping further up my back (though it was still under my shirt), the other moving to the back of my head. The kiss deepened, and I found myself moaning. Damn it. Eventually, I had to pull back from Malfoy to catch my breath. That's when it hit me how wrong this was. I slid out of his arms, stumbling to the side and tripping over my feet. His expression questioned me, asking what he'd done wrong; at least, that's the impression I got from what I could see in the dark. The only light being cast upon him cascaded in from the window in the hall, and that was only dull white moonlight. Not even trying to mask the hunger in his chrome eyes, he took a step toward me, and I took one away. I tried to say no, like he said I should, but the word caught in my throat, not wanting to be said. He took a cautious step forward again, a small one. I didn't move that time.

"Wha... Um, what's the time?" I asked hoarsely, trying to distract myself from the Slytherin's cologne (I swore it must have been enchanted; it must've been what blurred my thoughts), which was only then starting to get to me.

"Late," he whispered, taking another step. His voice was seductively soft, but the way he said it, I wasn't positive he knew that. Nah, knowing him, he probably did.

"Thanks, I didn't know," I said, wanting to be sarcastic. I didn't sound it.

He took another step forward, and started backing up again.

"Am I the only one beginning to get a sense of deja vu?" Malfoy asked quietly, his tone still aggravatingly alluring. "Remember how it ended last time?"

"Yes."

And then I was running.

* * *

"Granger!"

He stood outside the girls' bathroom, hesitating actually entering.

"I know you're in there!"

"Are you _trying_ to sound like some sociopath murderer?" I called back angrily.

There had to be a way out of the bathroom without him knowing I'd escaped. Of course, there was always the sole, small window in the corner, but, sadly, I was at least ten stories up.

"Why the hell are you hiding from me?"

I had no answer. Biting my lip, I lit my wand, glancing at the mirrors. I sighed at my refection; it was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, it was too ordinary. I was bored, and I couldn't believe Draco Malfoy somehow wasn't.

Hearing the bathroom door slowly open, I stuffed my wand back in my pocket, muttering, _"Nox."_

I heard his heavy footsteps make their gradual way closer to me.

"Granger," he whispered, his hands taking a light hold on my upper arms. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," I said automatically.

He bent down and pressed his lips to my neck. "Do you want my to stop?"

"No."

Then no part of him touched me. I said _no_, didn't I? I turned around and reach a hand out. He was still there. From where we stood, it was too dark to see him.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

This question, I decided, was not fair. It wasn't him asking to kiss me; it was him asking if I wanted to be kissed by him, and if I wanted to kiss him. Honestly, if he had just kissed me, it would've been easier. I could've just kissed him back and gotten on with it. But, no. If I wanted to kiss him, he was going to force me to say it.

It seems I took too long with my answer, because he asked the same question again, barely audible.

"Yes," I muttered, and I think I sounded bitter. I guessed my tone must have been humorous at the least, because Malfoy laughed gently.

And then his lips were crushing mine, his hand at the back of my head again. His free arm slithered around my waist as I gasped in his lips, and he pulled is closer together. I threw my arms around his neck and they locked in place. I was snogging Draco Malfoy. Hm. It was quite good, actually.

His hand trailed from the nape of my neck, playing down my spine then back up again.

I pushed away, out of breath. Malfoy closed the space I made, pressing short kisses down my jaw and neck, sucking a spot of skin above my collarbone. Damn it, that was going to be a hickey in the morning. At the moment, though, my eyes were rolling up in pleasure, and I wasn't caring. I took his face in my hands, needing to feel his lips on mine again.

We were interrupted when the bathroom door swished open, followed by the sound of a giggling girl and a male voice saying in a whisper, "It's dark in here."

The girl murmured, "Mm, yeah, exactly."

Malfoy pulled back from me abruptly, out lips making a smacking noise as they parted. _"Come on!"_ he roared. I clapped my hand over his mouth in panic, and he stumbled back into the sinks. _"Ow!" _he hissed.

"W-who's there?" the unknown boy asked the room.

Malfoy picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I huffed.

He stormed forward, pushing past the couple and slamming the door before they could see who we were, exactly.

"Drac - Malfoy! Put me down!"

"Decide on your name for me first," he said, sounding annoyed.

"Fine, _Draco._"

To my surprise, he actually did set me down. He opened a door behind me, then shoved me in. Nearly tripping over something in the small space, I start to ask, "Where -"

"Broom closet."

"Draco, that is so clich -"

Before I could finish, the door was shut, I was pressed up against a wall, and his lips were on mine.

Well, all right, then.

* * *

**Heh heh. That was a fun one to write. I had to include a broom closet in one of these, sooo... I mean, it's just, like, mandatory to do at least one Dramione that involves a broom closet, right? *shrug***

**I love writing Dramione first kisses... So many possibilities. I like to imagine Draco and Hermione did kiss at least once sometime during the series of books, and Harry just never found out about it. *le shrug again***


End file.
